


Sole Meunière

by lazy_lemon



Category: Burnt (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	Sole Meunière

아담은 손에 들린 생선 봉투를 바라보았다. 쉬는 날이라는 것을 잊은 것은 순전히 아담 자신의 실수다. 잠들기 전까지만해도 모든 것을 잊고 늘어지게 잠을 잘 수 있을거라 스스로에게 속삭였는데 엉망으로 흐트러진 머릿속은 다시금 아담을 새벽 네 시의 기상으로 이끌었다.  
마감 바로 전에 주문으로 들어온 가자미가 문제였다. 혼자 온 남자는 생선을 주문했고 마침 가자미가 딱 하나 남아있었다. 잠깐 한눈을 판 사이에 일은 벌어졌다. 순식간에 버터는 타고 살은 부스러져 도저히 내보낼 수 없는 상태가 된 생선을 노려보다가 아담이 그대로 뛰쳐나갔고 이제나 저제나 눈치를 보던 헬렌과 데이빗이 가자미 대신 대구를 요리했다. 손님에게 양해를 구하는 것은 토니의 일이었다. 그린 듯 떠올릴 수 있는 당황해 상기된 뺨은 이번에는 존재하지 않았다. 홀로 나간 토니는 부드럽게 웃으며 대구와 함께 와인을 권했고 한참을 이어지는 대화 끝에 남자가 고개를 끄덕이는 것을 아담은 멀찍이서 바라보는 수 밖에 없었다.  
모든 뒷정리가 끝나고 혼자 남은 홀에서 영수증을 정리하는 토니를 바라보다 결국 혀 끝까지 차오른 말을 내뱉지 못하고 그대로 방으로 올라가버렸다. 그래서였을 것이다. 뜨거운 물을 몇 번이고 뒤집어 쓰고 손 끝 하나 움직이기 힘든 상태로 침대에 누웠을 때만 해도 그대로 죽음처럼 깊은 잠에 빠질 수 있을 것 같았다. 하지만 이집트면을 사용한 거위털 이불은 거추장스럽게 다리에 감겼고 부스러지던 살의 기분나쁜 촉감이 자꾸만 손 끝에 남아 결국 대충 몸을 추슬러 뛰쳐나온 곳이 새벽의 수산시장이었다.  
한차례 경매가 끝나고 파장 분위기가 물씬 풍기는 경매장을 지나 얼굴이 익은 주인에게서 물 좋은 가자미를 골라 주문하려는 순간, 아담은 이 생선을 가지고 자신이 갈 곳이 없다는 것을 깨달았다. 주방의 문은 잠겨있을 것이다. 새벽 여섯 시. 아담에게 남은 것은 한마리의 가자미와 자신을 결코 반기지 않을, 하지만 언제든 열려 있을 주방 뿐이었다.

 

*

 

"토니."  
"아담?"

잔뜩 잠긴 목소리를 밀고 막무가내로 집에 들어섰다. 부스스한 머리카락을 쓸어올리며 토니가 짜증스럽게 아담을 올려다 보았다.

"무슨 일이야?"  
"배 고프지 않아?"  
"지금이 몇 시인 줄 알아?"  
"네가 일어날 시간이지."  
"아담."

토니가 짧게 고개를 저었다. 명백히 거절을 뜻하는 행동임에도 손에 들린 봉투를 내밀었더니 다시 한 번 길게 한숨을 쉰다.

"이럴거면 집을 얻어."  
"아침 해줄게."

익숙하게 입꼬리를 끌어올리자 토니가 느리게 얼굴을 쓸어내렸다. 한번도, 토니는 아담의 미소에 이겨본 적이 없다. 이번에도 다르지 않아 주방 쪽으로 가는 발길을 따라 토니가 느리게 따라 움직였다.   
쏠 뫼니에르는 아주 클래식한 요리다. 버터로 시작해 버터로 끝을 내는, 아주 간단한 요리. 버터와 레몬만 있으면 꽤나 그럴듯한 접시를 만들어낼 수 있다는 점에서 독신자들이 간단히 만들어내기에 나쁘지 않은 선택이다. 집에서 식사 할 일이 거의 없는 토니의 냉장고는 역시나 거의 비어있었다. 메뉴는 너무도 간단하게 정해졌다. 물로 한칸을 가득 채운 냉장고의 바로 아래서 익숙하게 버터와 레몬을 꺼내는 것에 토니가 동그랗게 눈을 떴다.

"다른 재료는 없어?"  
"향신료라면 찬장에 아마?"  
"재료 말이야, 토니."

흥얼거리며 가자미를 꺼내고 넓은 주방을 뒤져 하나 둘씩 이것저것 다른 재료들을 찾아낸다. 감자 몇 알, 잘 마른 허브가 담긴 유리병, 그리고 밀가루가 번잡하게 늘어선다. 감자를 깎아 찔 준비를 하는 동안 토니는 관심 없다는 표정으로 와인을 꺼내들었다.

"쇼비뇽?"  
"그냥 버터에 구울거야."

고개도 들지 않고 대답하자 이번에는 탄산수를 한 병 꺼내어 아담의 옆에 놓고는 능숙하게 와인을 딴다. 코 끝을 스치는 과일향에 아담은 저도 모르게 웃어버렸다. 버터와 생선이라는 무거운 아침식사에 바디가 가볍고 산뜻한 레몬향이 남는 와인은 상당히 좋은 선택이다. 저만치에 기대어서 와인을 홀짝이는 토니는 마치 파리에서의 시절로 돌아간 듯 편안한 얼굴을 하고 있었다.  
Sole은 납작한 생선을 총칭한다. 조리가 간단하고 맛이 좋지만 대신 뼈와 비늘, 껍질을 제거하는 일에는 생각 외로 기술이 필요하다. 생선의 껍질을 칼날 면으로 긁어내고는 손으로 비늘결 반대방향으로 훑어가며 남김없이 비늘을 제거한 후 생선 살과 껍질 사이로 손가락을 넣어 능숙하게 껍질을 벗긴다. 보통은 여기까지는 손질이 된 상태인 것이 정상이다. 아담 역시 파리에서 생선 껍질과 사투하던 시절을 떠올렸다. 벗겨진 생선의 흰 가죽과 비린내에서 굴의 내음을 연상시키는 것은 어렵지 않은 일이다. 상념에 잡혀 멈추려던 손을 억지로 움직여 버터를 집어들었다.  
토니의 냉장고에는 없는 물건이 많은 대신 있는 것은 평균 이상의 자랑하고 있었다. 토니는 몇 백번을 튀겨내어 시커멓게 변한 기름에서 부스러기를 건져내고 그것을 다시 튀김에 사용해 끈적하다 못해 묵직하게 엉겨붙는 억센 기름의 맛 따위 평생을 모를 것이다. 냉장고에서 쉽게 굴러다녀 그 주인조차도 존재를 모르는 것은 포장을 뜯은 자국도 없는 버터다. 식물성 유지를 섞은 버터를 흉내낸 덩어리는 상상도 못할 토니가, 어쩐지 참을 수 없이 사랑스럽다고 생각했다.  
팬에 버터를 녹이는 동안 가자미를 살짝 소금 간을 하고 앞 뒤로 밀가루를 묻힌다. 버터가 타지 않을 적당한 온도에서 올라오는 따끈한 냄새에 흐뭇할 사이도 없이 생선을 올린다. 생선은 버터를 흡수하면서 황홀한 금빛으로 익어간다. 신선한 생선과 좋은 버터가 이루어내는 하모니는 말할 필요 없이 최고다. 주방에 있는 것이 말린 허브 뿐임이 아쉽다고 생각하면서도 조심스럽게 구워진 생선을 접시로 옮긴다. 아직 브라운으로 괜찮은 상태를 유지하는 위에 버터를 더하고 익은 감자를 구워 생선 옆에 놓고는 손 끝을 마주쳤다.

"서비스?"

소리도 없이 다가온 토니가 접시를 들어올린다. 소스가 빠졌다는 것을 깨달았지만 생선이 식을 것을 염려해 레몬으로 대신하기로 했다. 레몬을 자르는 모습을 보던 토니가 잠깐 눈가를 실룩였지만 별다른 말이 없는 것에 안도하며 그 손에서 접시를 빼내어 손수 테이블 위로 옮겼다.

"아침을 해준다고 했으니까."

토니를 끌어다 앉히고는 피쉬 나이프를 들었다. 손님이 보는 앞에서 직접 서버가 살을 발라내서 주는 클래식한 코스다. 수비드에 대한 아담의 불만을 익히 봐왔던 토니가 헛웃음을 터트렸다.

"Bon."

조심스럽게 뼈를 발라내고도 여전히 모양이 그대로 남아있는 생선에 토니가 아담을 한번 바라보고는 조심스럽게 포크를 들었다.

"Bon appetit."

얇은 입술이 벌어져 생선을 삼키는 것을 바라보던 아담이 그제야 잊었다는 듯 꺼내놓은 탄산수를 열었다.


End file.
